Real World, Real Love
by TigerLily10
Summary: What I think Neo and Trinity had to go through to be together. Takes place in between the 1st matrix and Reloaded. Authors's note has been removed,but request still stands
1. Torn

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to the W. Brothers, (unfortunately) not me.  
  
A/N: As a note, this is a highly overly dramatic romatical. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it.  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
Summary: Basically it's a romantic on what I thought Neo and Trinity had to go through to be together (if anything); takes place in between Matrix and Reloaded. Starts off a couple of days after the end of the first Matrix film.  
  
Neo lay quietly in his hard bunk, staring at the twisted metal ceiling. The sound of repairs buzzed overhead. He could hear the muffled voices of his crewmates through the mangled ship. His thoughts drifted to Trinity. Beautiful Trinity. Where would I be without her? He wondered silently, probably dead. She'd declared her love for him in a most un-Trinity like way. He liked it. A vicious little devil of doubt crept in though, as he recalled her words. "The man I loved would be the One." Was it possible that she loved him because he was the One? Was it possible that she loved him only because the Oracle said she would?  
  
Neo's train on thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the screech of his rusty door. Morpheus stepped in, a grim look on his face, "Why aren't you resting? I clearly remember ordering you to rest." A brief smile crossed his face, and instantly became somber again. He took a seat beside Neo, and spoke softly, "Your relationship with Trinity will not be tolerated."  
  
He sat up, despite the lingering pains "You can't Morpheus, you just can't."  
  
He nodded, "No. I can't. I wouldn't. Not to the two of you. But Zion can. They have never approved of shipboard romance, and they do not approve of this, especially with the recent.risk...of your lives."  
  
A terrible aching anger filled him, "I won't let them." He stared imploringly at his captain, "They can't take her from me. I won't."  
  
"You don't have a choice Neo, I have contacted them, and they have reassigned you to another ship. They feel that we are.inapt.at protecting you. Transfer will be effective as soon as the ship arrives.which should be in a few hours." He stood to leave, "I'm sorry Neo. Trinity will be here in a moment."  
  
As if on cue, the door creaked again to admit another person, to allow another to exit. Trinity took Morpheus's place beside him. She took his hand in her own. "I guess he told you then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll be all right, we'll see each other in the matrix now and then. Kadavra is our sister ship, you know." For the first time, he heard her voice crack, heard her force the words out.  
  
"Dear god, why are they doing this to us?"  
  
"It's standard procedure Neo, emotional attachments make us weak, slow- thinking. As soldiers, we aren't allowed to have them."  
  
"I won't let them. I won't let them break us apart."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his child-like frustrations. She knew perfectly well how strict Zion was about relationships. She knew.  
  
She couldn't help but feel her heart melt as he held her close, saying, "We'll fight back Trin, we'll fight." She smiled for him, to give him hope, to make him think they had a chance against the will of Zion. For him.  
  
********  
  
"Request denied."  
  
"But council-"  
  
"The Council has decided, do not continue to argue soldier."  
  
With that final statement, the comm. line was cut. Neo's shoulders slumped in defeat. Morpheus laid a hand on his shoulder, "Take a moment. I will stall the Kadavra."  
  
Then he too, left. Instantly, Trinity found herself in his arms, and she stiffened, still unused to such displays of affection. Still, she let herself relax as he spoke quietly. "I'll find a way Trinity. We'll be together. I promise."  
  
Before she could respond, however, the hatch slid open, and Nevia, captain of the Kedavra, entered. She took Neo by the arm, and led him to the temporary channel that connected the two ships. Trinity watched frigidly as Neo shook Morpheus's hand, clapped Tank on the back. Watched as he made his way to the pier. (A/N: wow, this is getting totally over dramatic.) Watched as he turned to face her, felt his eyes bore into her own. Almost simultaneously, they mouthed the words. I love you.  
  
As the exterior hatch closed, so did a place in her heart. It was gone, taken and carried away, on board the ship Kadavra. After a moment of silence, Tank spoke, "You all right, Trinity?"  
  
She forced her half-smile, "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Her words and the look of pity strengthened her, let Trinity the soldier emerge. "Well, we've got a ship to finish fixing. We aren't going anywhere until we're up and running."  
  
********  
  
Neo sat quietly in his new quarters. Kedavra was in better shape than the Neb, the beds were just a fraction newer and more comfortable. And still he wished he was lying in the rock-hard beds there. Not here. He wished himself back to what had become his family, his brother, his father, his lover. If anything, the goop was the same. Here, the crew looked at him like he was some sort of god. Some god. His muscles were underdeveloped, and he was skinny as hell. All because he could manipulate the bloody matrix as he pleased. Hell, sure he could do all that in the matrix, but here? He couldn't even stop them from separating Trinity and him. Loser.  
  
The ship smelled different. Sure, you had the eternal smell of old metal and what not, but there was a lack of something. A lack of.  
  
His eyes felt weighed down, and despite his will, they closed, asleep, mind away from the real world. Only to fill his mind with dreams of a woman named Trinity.  
  
Weeks later.  
  
Trinity awoke, coughing for all she was worth. She looked down into her palm and saw the customary blood. She swallowed hard, and took a breath. The first thing that came to her mind, that came to her mind every morning was (guess who?) Neo. He had really been put through his paces on the Kedavra, but it was not all in vain. Even now, the walls of the matrix were weakening, whole systems crashing. It was good for the war. She had grown almost used to the perpetual ache in her heart, the hole patched with steel. A soldier could not have a weak heart, nor mind. Just like every other day, another trip inside the Matrix was planned. She was to bring a new recruit to the oracle.  
  
Skipping breakfast had become a routine thing for her. Yeah, yeah, she needed the nutrition and all that other BS, but hell, she'd eat dinner, promise, it's just the thought of having breakfast.so early, then into the matrix we go, and.ugh. She waited patiently for Morpheus and Lucas to arrive. She slid into her chair, thoughtlessly tugging at the frayed ends of the worn seat.  
  
"So." Tank's deep voice startled her back to reality. "How's Miss. Sunshine feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Her cold tone didn't deter him. "You're not fine Trinity. You're not ok. I know something's wrong."  
  
"How wise of you," was her bitter reply.  
  
"It's him, isn't it," the earnest in Tank's voice almost warmed the frigid air of the ship.  
  
She took a quick glance around, forcing Tank to restrain a grin; after all this time, she was still fiercely protective of her emotions. "Yes."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I miss him. God, I miss him so much. It's-it's like there's a giant hole in me, one that I didn't know I had until he filled it. And now that he's gone, it's only gotten bigger." She wrapped her arms around her knees, shivering with the cold, "I never thought I'd say this, but I need him, Tank, I need him more than anything."  
  
********  
  
A/N: Well, r/r, and tell me if you like, if you hate? I know it's a bit un-Trinity like, especially the last bit, but hey, the woman's in love, damn it.  
  
p/s: in the next chappie, they meet!  
  
R/R!!! 


	2. Touch

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Oh my god, 22 reviews for one chapter.I'm totally blown away. Thank you so much! I just hope I can keep the story going.  
  
Oh, and in defense to gypsy, here's a list: Morpheus told Zion about the relationship, because CLEARLY, they were going to wonder what the heck happened in there, since the Neb is just kinda wrecked, and for the relationship bit, HELLO! How was he going to explain how Neo magically came back to life??? And Neo would let it all happen, although he DID protest, if you recall, because he's a soldier, and he's mature enough to understand what was right for the resistance. And they didn't act like lovers because once again, Trinity is just coming out of her frigid state, and IT'S A WAR!! Don't you think acting all happy with each other would be a little insensitive considering the recent losses (and ya, I know I should have written it in) And the 'pretty good reason' is that they are all affected by the loss of their crewmates, and Tank, is pretty much her brother figure, god, she's only HUMAN!  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Any tips on how to make Trin's character gradually more believable are appreciated as well.  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
Neo stepped out of his room, and took a seat. He too, skipped breakfast. It just didn't seem necessary. Despite his mentality, his body protested. He could feel the added weakness in both body and soul, his already under developed muscle downright wasting away. He was weak, and his body was just about ready to quit. He didn't care. Nevia, his captain, stepped up to him quietly, "We're ready to go when you are."  
  
Her quiet statement was more of a question than an order. He hated it. He hated their patience and askance of whether he was ready or not. He needed to be ordered around, needed to be told, just once in awhile, what to do. He needed a superior. Instead of saying anything, however, he simply nodded, and lay back, waiting for that instantaneous flicker when he would find himself in the matrix. Their mission was simple; hardly a mission at all, he was to visit the oracle. He knew not why, only that they had received a message from the Neb, saying that he was to see her. Nevia had cut the transmission before he could ask to speak to Trinity. He resented it, to put it mildly.  
  
He blinked, and found himself in the Matrix. Just outside the apartment door of the oracle. Thank god they installed that new pay phone. Trips were made much simpler. He stepped in, alone, albeit the people watching his every move in front of a computer back on the Kedavra.  
  
********  
  
Back on the Neb, Trinity's eyes flickered as well, as she was transported into the Matrix. She too, found herself standing just beyond the oracle's apartment. She glanced at Lucas, who stared back with a slight glow of admiration in his shadowed eyes. Like many others, he was, and would be briefly enamoured with her. Her own eyes rolled behind the dark lenses. She twisted the knob of the door, and stepped in. She took her accustomed seat by the wall, and motioned for her charge to sit.  
  
Inside the familiar kitchen of the oracle, however, Neo was being dragged through the painful process of the oracle's examination of his relationship.  
  
"Excuse the language, but damn, boy, you die, come back to life, get the girl, and everything's coming up roses, then what do you do? Lose the girl. If you want her back, hon, you're going to have to work for her. Work for it."  
  
She took a glance at the door, and without letting him say a single word, she dismissed him, "She's waiting."  
  
He walked along the short corridor which led to the foyer. Without looking down at the people sitting there, he knew. He could feel her there. Without looking back, he felt her light touch on his arm. Twisting around, he turned to find himself staring straight down into her eyes. Without a word, he opened the exterior door and bid her through. Once outside, the couple had nothing to say, which was really quite remarkable, considering their previous anguish. He broke the silence suddenly, "I missed you."  
  
The corners of her lips twitched in her half-smile, "I missed you too." His head dipped slowly, as he kissed her. A moment later, she pulled away, "Not here. Not here, Neo. It has to be real."  
  
He nodded slowly. Had to be real. Reaching for her, for a final touch, he held her close, something she didn't allow in the matrix. "I love you." And a moment later, he was gone, walking away down the hall to the phone, contacting his operator as he went. Her heart told her to call out for him, to ask him to stay with her in this semblance of reality. Her head told her to stay strong, that their relationship would only bring more trouble. Once again, Trinity the mind won, Trinity the soldier. When she returned to the Neb, there would be a bigger hole to patch. She would remain strong, made of steel, she would let the soldier take over. It was the only way to survive.  
  
********  
  
Neo's eyes opened with a start as he was unplugged. Even here, in his real body, the taste of Trinity seemed to linger. It drove him mad, her simple touch breaking down all of his carefully cultivated barriers. He stood shakily, remembering the heart-stopping moment when he looked into her eyes. Suddenly, he found himself looking into a very different pair. Nevia spoke, "The Neb has sent a call for help. They've got people in there. Surrounded. Agents, two of them." Instantly, he lay back down, ready to go back in. She stopped him with a touch on the shoulder, "It's Trinity Neo. It's a trap. They want to lure you in, use her as a distraction, as bait. You cannot go in."  
  
"I'm going in."  
  
"You will be exiled for insubordination if you do. Not to mention what will happen if you fail."  
  
"And what happens if I do not try? I-we will lose a soldier. Think of what will happen if Zion finds that we did nothing to help." Turning to their operator, Alexia, he nodded, and quickly positioned himself for entry. "You will be entered about a block from the attack site. It's the closest we can get," his captain briefed.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in a grunge neighbourhood, with twisting dark alleys and dark looking inhabitants. Freaky. He took to the sky, and after a moment, set down in the middle of a particularly foreboding alley. He faced two agents, and just beyond them, lay Trinity's still form.  
  
A/N: well, not too much of a cliffie, if any at all, since we know she can't have died if she's in Reloaded, but hey. It's a little short, so I'll try to get the next one up a little slower, in order to make it longer. (I hope) R/R! 


	3. Smile

Real World , Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Oh yes, I forgot to address one concern of gypsy's, Trinity sickness is (not just a plothole) but a mentally induced thing, caused by (obviously, and perhaps a little fancifully) heartache. The whole issue with the blood thing is moving slowly, I'll admit, but I'm trying to work it in slowly, and I (hope) it will turn out all right in the plot. It's not a gargantuan thing, so don't make a gargantuan thing out of it. (Please?)  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
Dark shades met dark shades. Neo could 'hear' the ragged breathing of Trinity through the code.  
  
"Yes," the first agent said, as if reading his mind, "She is still-"  
  
"Alive," the second finished.  
  
"But soon you will not be." Ooh, scary.  
  
He let off a torrent of bullets, and the battle began. Each moved as fast as lightning, each as difficult to hit. By the time they were empty, their positions were reversed. At close proximity, he could see for himself the damage they had inflicted on her. Bloody lips parted, only to issue a quiet warning, "Get out of here. Get out Neo, they'll get you. Get out!" Lucky she wasn't really his superior officer anymore.  
  
Naturally, he would do no such thing. A second later, it was arms and legs that flew through the air, as Trinity watched the onslaught. He wasn't going to be fast enough. They were just about killing him. There was something there, something missing. He was slower, mind more clouded. She knew if was because of his concern for her. No way in hell was she going to just sit here and do nothing, no way she was going to let him get himself killed trying to save her. Hell no. Desperately trying to shake the dizziness from her head, she pulled herself into an upright position. She slid two small knives from her belt. Now was her chance. Just a moment, another seconds. Damn it Neo, MOVE!  
  
The blade flew through the air, coming directly into contact with the agent's right temple. Down he fell, instantly changing from an agent to a dirty homeless man. With the alleviated pressure of the seconds agent, he quickly took the charge of the situation, finishing him off with a well- placed strike between the eyes. He too, changed. To the innocent passerby, it looked like there had been one hell of a homeless fight.  
  
As Neo moved to pick her up, Trinity pushed him back with what strength she had, and muttered, almost inaudibly, "I can walk." Despite the seriousness of their predicament, and that they were just a little bloody, he could have laughed at her determined face. Her will alone pulled her up onto her feet, and although appearing extremely wobbly, she stumbled to the alley's opening. Carefully placing his arm around her waist, he bit his lip as she tensed up in pain.  
  
"The exit is about a block from here."  
  
Her face twisted, whether from pain, despair, or both, he did not know. "Let me carry you."  
  
Her mouth formed the word no, she didn't need need help, until she realized she did need him. She needed him so very much. Of course, it was so much easier thinking it than admitting it. She nodded as much as her body would allow, and he scooped her up. He couldn't explain how good it felt to hold her like this again. Couldn't describe the sheer emotion, torn between an unbelievable desire to kiss her, and the terrible sinking feeling when he saw her injuries. What the hell, they were together, weren't they? He dipped his head, even though they were flying in mid-air, and kissed her. He felt momentary hurt as she stiffened, and froze up, before relaxing again. He had to remember, the drastic change from an almost unfeeling warrior to a loving woman was difficult to make. Still, it felt..almost heavenly, despite their false surroundings. Heaven was in the real world, where they were real, where touch could be real. And despite how good it felt here, neither could forget the feeling of their first kiss, aboard the Neb, something the machines couldn't hope to replicate.  
  
They descended slowly, and once he felt solid ground under his feet, the seriousness of their current condition came rushing back. He gently let her back on her feet, but made an unspoken demand that she rest on him. Taking her cell phone from her belt, he flipped it open, and contacted the Neb. Tank's voice came through, "Operator."  
  
"Tank, we need the exit."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Almost immediately, the phone standing nearly directly in front of them began to ring. The sound shook Trinity back to her surroundings, out of the dazed stupor she'd fallen into. She tried to move forward, but the swelling in her chest rose, and she coughed violently, blood staining the cement below her. Horribly surprised, Neo turned to face her, shock and concern making his eyes grow wide.  
  
"Trin-"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
For once, his face hardened in stern countenance, "No, you're not."  
  
He reconnected to the Neb, trying to make the conversation brief; he feared agents might be upon them at any time. "Tank, when she's out, run some tests, contact me and-"  
  
Tank interrupted, "We know. We saw it on the screens. It's TB Neo, consumption. I'll transmit her scans after you're out."  
  
The line then went dead. And that damned phone was still ringing. Trinity stumbled forward to pick it up, lifted it off the hook. Before exiting, however, he stepped into the tiny booth as well, gently stroked her cheek. She'd said they wouldn't, she wouldn't, not here, not in this false world. But when you can't be together in the real world, you must settle for the false. Right? She smiled, one of her rare, sweet smiles, and overlapped his hand with her own. She mouthed the words, I love you.  
  
In the next moment, she'd pressed the receiver to her ear, and she was gone.  
  
Smiling slightly, he pulled his own cell out, and reached the Kedavra. "I need the exit."  
  
After a slight pause, the phone rang again. He picked it up, and in a moment, he too was gone.  
  
He did not see the eyes, shielded by a pair of dark lenses that peered around a corner and widened. He did not see the black suit of the woman that stepped confidently out of sight, a knowing smirk on her face. He would wish he had.  
  
A/N: Well, that whole phone booth thing was way too long. Oh, and I'd really appreciate it if anyone could tell me: Do the agents know how they get out? I know that just spoiled everything, but if they do, let's pretend they don't. Please, any feedback on this issue is very, very much appreciated. (Wow, I use that word a lot) And I admit that this one isn't nearly as long as I meant for it to be, but it seemed like a good place to stop. 


	4. Together

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Tank DIED?!?! God, I never knew that. Now that is devastating. Well, since he's already in there, I might as well keep him. I don't think he's going to die in this fic, and I know it doesn't work with the 2nd that way, but it's too complicated to change right now.  
  
48 reviews! YAY! Wow, I love you guys!  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
Neo opened his eyes to the Kedavra, and once again, to his captain. She smiled, "The communicae has come. She does, indeed have TB."  
  
She continued talking as he sat up, and rubbed at his new bruises. "They are unsure of what caused it," she paused, "This is speaking scientifically, of course." She eyed his reaction with interest, "They, do not have the facilities to treat her. We, however, do."  
  
His heart stopped, "They are coming here?"  
  
"For awhile, yes. Do not look so surprised, our ship really is better equipped, especially after the attack on the Nebuchanezzer. They will be docking a few days, until then, try to contain your excitement," she finished half-dryly, the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her serious tone.  
  
Before leaving, she called back, "You may contact them if you like."  
  
If he liked. Hell, he'd love to. He practically ran to the communication console, and steadied himself before dialing in the transmission code for the Neb. After a pause, Tank's voice picked up. "It's Neo."  
  
"Hey man. God, Morpheus was about to kill her when he found out," he chuckled a little, "She's really sick, Neo. It looks like it's been going on for a while now. I don't know how she managed to hide it."  
  
"God..there is someone with her, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Lucas hasn't left her side since he got out."  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
Tank would have given almost anything to see the accompanying expression on Neo's face to the tension in his voice. "Don't worry, he's one of the newer unplugged. She'd never give him the light of day."  
  
"Oh," was his only answer.  
  
"Listen, Morpheus is afraid it's spreading to her bones, joints, that kind of stuff. It's been left untreated so long, it's a possibility. Apparently she's been having trouble sleeping, and she's lost so much weight. I wouldn't mind knowing how she hid that too. We don't carry rifampin, pyrazinamide, ethambutol, isoniazid, nothing. Thank goodness you guys just docked a while back. I heard Zion was working on creating the old medicines again. So, we'll be docking in a couple days."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. Will I be able to see her?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You can stay. After all, you're going to have to be isolated with her. Lucas too."  
  
"Great." He meant it.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. We've got to get on route to you guys."  
  
"Bye." The line went dead.  
  
Neo sat back, contemplating the sudden changes. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the pressing matters of the agents' focus on him, which could be expected, considering the damage he'd caused, he couldn't push away that single thought.  
  
Trinity was coming. The whole crew, of course, but she was the one he was just about dying to see. Then of course, if they didn't get here on time, death might just be in order. He shivered, the thought chilling him more than the ship's cold, the kind of cold one never really got used to.  
  
Just a few days.  
  
********  
  
Trinity opened her eyes, and looked around. The med. bay. She let a small sigh escape her lips, they knew. It was only a matter of time, she supposed. She felt the presence of another. She turned her head, and there was Tank, protected from behind a transparent wall.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Was that really her voice? That scratchy, painful sounding thing? Apparently, it was, judging by his pained look.  
  
"We were wondering if you were going to wake up before we got there"  
  
"Got where?"  
  
"We're docking with the Kedavra. They've got the supplies to fix you up. They're a great bunch. Especially that certain One."  
  
She felt a blush creep up, but retained her composure by pressing her mouth in a thin line to show she was displeased. "I could still kick your ass."  
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
He was right of course. The Kedavra meant only one thing to her. Neo. She would be with him again. She anticipated the moment with a longing that displayed no trace of on her face.  
  
"We'll be there soon. Morpheus should be guiding us in for docking within the hour. Until then you should sit still. I'll come and get you when we're there."  
  
She nodded, and turned to face the ceiling. Within the hour. She couldn't push the thought out of her mind. Soon. So very soon.  
  
********  
  
Neo paced back and forth in his isolation cell. Lucas sat quietly in a chair behind him. He could see the loading deck from there, he could see the hatch where he would first see Trinity. He could go mad with anxiety. The wait was insanely long. He suddenly heard a humming sound, and his crewmates rushing around. Nevia stepped up to open the hatch, and from the badly lit passage, a little bed was wheeled out.  
  
On the standard uncomfortable bed, lay a pale, skinny woman whose dark hair and bright blue eyes lent a striking appearance. Her exhausted and pained appearance struck a nerve in them all, but she gave her reassuring half- smile they were accustomed to, and let herself be pushed into the chamber. She really must be sick. No protest or anything.  
  
They shut and bolted the door once she was safely inside, and in a heartbeat, both Lucas and Neo were at her side. Neo took her hand in his own, and felt his heart soar when she smiled almost shyly at him. After all, she didn't do shy. Then again, she didn't do love either, and now look where she was.  
  
Touch was unbelievable, the electrical feeling that filled you, healed the cracks in one's splintering heart. In that instant, they both felt full again, whole. He leaned down to kiss her, and she tilted her head to meet. Heaven.  
  
Poor Lucas stood off to the side, overwhelmed by the emotion that threatened to burst out of their chamber. Infatuations were a delicate thing, something not meant to last. Strong at best, but easily shattered by the force of love. He would get over it.  
  
Outside, in their small conference room, if it could be called that, the captains of the two ships discussed.  
  
"We have found a danger Morpheus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a new program, built simply to find us. To kill us. The day in the matrix. The one where Trinity-was attacked, they saw it."  
  
"What did they see Nevia?"  
  
"His weakness."  
  
A/N: hee hee! Ok, next one won't be out for awhile, cause I'm really busy. But anyway, I just hoped you all enjoyed this one! 


	5. Trouble

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
AHHHHH! 61 reviews!!!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now on to the chapter..  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
Neo stared distantly into the darkness of the little room. He should have felt complete with Trinity sleeping peacefully in his arms, by there was a tiny hole tearing away at him. He tried desperately to remember. There was something different. No, not different. Dangerous. Something he should have seen, should have felt by the booth that day. As Trinity moved in his arms, the answer came to him.  
  
Why didn't he see it before? Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was an idiot to have ignored it. It put everyone's lives in danger. The thought of this shook him, and he tensed up immediately. He tightened his grip on Trinity, and in the back of his mind registered her thinness. Sub-consciously feeling his stress, Trinity woke, and turned to face him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're in trouble Trin. Big trouble."  
  
She unconsciously moved closer, "What kind of trouble?"  
  
"That day, Trinity, in the matrix, there was someone there. I don't know who, but there was someone, and they saw. They saw everything. I-I think it was an agent."  
  
"An agent?"  
  
"Not just any agent. This one was different. There was something."  
  
"What."  
  
"I don't know." He slid out of the narrow bed, and wrapped the thin blanket around her. He kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Wait here." For once, she obeyed the order, perhaps because it was not so much of an order as it was a request of concern. As he shut the door behind him, Trinity shivered. It had become much colder.  
  
Neo entered the conference room to the sound of hushed murmuring. Both Morpheus and Nevia were seated, deep in discussion.  
  
As always, Morpheus appeared to know exactly why he was there, "You remember."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She poses a great threat to you, Trinity, and because of this, the Resistance."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes. She. She is an updated model of agent, they felt members of the Resistance might lower their guard if they encountered a female agent."  
  
Neo was painfully reminded of Mouse, designer of the Lady in Red, whose death had been the first of those to come that day.  
  
"She is a threat, not only to us, but to the Matrix itself. She is a renegade program, a failure who escaped the clutches of the machines. She is one of a kind, and extremely powerful. She has seen your greatest weakness Neo, and because of this, she will pose the greatest threat."  
  
"My weakness?"  
  
"I think you know what it is Neo." Indeed he did.  
  
"Love." Or at least he though he did.  
  
"Yes and no. Here, love makes both Trinity and yourself stronger. Once separated, it makes you weak. This weakness spreads to the matrix. It makes one slow-thinking. It prevents us from making the choices we should."  
  
Neo shook his head. "No. Love makes us stronger. It always does. Separation is what makes us weaker."  
  
"Perhaps that is so, but it is not for us to decide. You may appeal to the council, but if you are rejected for the second time, you have lost your chance. Meanwhile, we must begin to prepare ourselves for what this agent may present. You, and some of our own will enter. You must discover who she is, and why she is here, or rather, there."  
  
"You must be careful Neo," his own captain spoke for the first time to him.  
  
"I will, but Trin-"  
  
"She will not be allowed to go."  
  
"Who won't be allowed to go where?"  
  
Neo jumped a little, then looked around to find Trinity at his side.  
  
She repeated herself, "Who won't be allowed to go where?"  
  
Morpheus decided to take the highly-probable death possibility by telling her, "You. You are not going into the Matrix."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"There's an agent Trinity, a female agent."  
  
"They never made female ones before."  
  
"That is true, but she is one of a kind, and has seen your relationship with Neo. No doubt she will use this knowledge to her benefits. We cannot allow both of you to go in, you're too much of a..."  
  
"A distraction," she finished for him.  
  
"Yes. Further more, your current state does not leave much room for argument on your behalf."  
  
"You really think so." She gripped the edge of the table for support, desperately holding back a cough, "Well let me tell you, sir, that I'm not letting anyone control me like that."  
  
"It's an order Trinity."  
  
"I don't give a damn," her voice became calm and low, a sign both Morpheus and Neo recognized; like a rattler shaking it's tail in warning. "I don't give a damn about your orders and your rules. Look where it's gotten us." Her breath came ragged and uneven, and as she turned to walk back to her room, she let Neo wrap his arm 'round her, a gesture she often had much difficulty reciprocating, and tolerating. Today, however, she simply moved closer, both endearing herself to Neo, and taking a stab at their captains, the council, and generally everybody.  
  
When they reached their cabin, however, she began to cough, and sat down on the little cot. His warm hand circled her back, and stayed until the fit passed. She laid her head on his shoulder, glad for the comfort.  
  
"Morpheus said he'd let us appeal."  
  
She let his voice fade away before speaking herself, "Can we win?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to try." He stared into her tired, sad eyes, emotions showing she would show no one else.  
  
She took a deep breath, "I want you to tell me the truth Neo. Do-do you love me?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled, and said, almost childishly, "I love you. Promise me we won't let them pull us apart again."  
  
"I promise. Even if it means abandoning the resistance, if it means exile, or running away, or..whatever it takes."  
  
They were both surprised by the way their promises could warm them. They shouldn't have been: love does that to people.  
  
For those few minutes, she was like a child, privately living the childhood none of them really had.  
  
In the following days, both would call on this memory of their pledge of love for strength. They would need it.  
  
A/N: Arrgh! Why can't I write as much as I want to?!?! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Next chappie may also be a bit late: EXAMS!!!! 


	6. Insubordination

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
God, she's killing him. The worry came to her mind easily, but not so to her lips. It was late at night, and Trinity sat alone, silently watching the code scroll down the screens. It was Neo's first encounter with the new agent, and she wished she could be there with him. Their captains, despite their sympathies, forced them apart, assuring them that it would only be for a short time. Besides, they would meet again in Zion, during their appeal.  
  
It would be, to a normal person, a relatively short time: 3 days. But after such a long separation and a short reunion, three days seemed unbearable.  
  
He was back on the Kedavra, she on the Neb. She couldn't be there for this, couldn't hold his hand while he fought her. It was something she'd lived with for weeks now, but even so, the need was there.  
  
The agent was called Lorelei. The name chilled her. Temptress. She had read the coded description. Terrifyingly, just about everyone had noticed one key detail in this agent that made her different from any agent ever. It wasn't her speed, her knowledge, her strength. It was her appearance.  
  
She bore a striking resemblance to Trinity.  
  
It was more than a resemblance though. It wasn't the similarity that existed between sisters. She looked just like her. The only difference was their aura. With Trinity, there was a layer of steel under her beautiful appearance, and just under that was a warm loving woman. Not nearly as much as the average woman, but it was there.  
  
Lorelei appeared every bit as stunning as Trinity herself, but under that cold steel interior there was..nothing. Nothing. She was but a machine, a program. A program that could kill.  
  
That thought was accentuated as Lorelei struck blow after blow, far too few missed their mark. She was an excellent fighter. Damn it. Neo was getting hurt. Badly hurt.  
  
They had chosen to go in during the night, they'd hoped it would be unexpected. They were wrong. She was ready every minute of the day, every day of the week. Surprise would buy them nothing.  
  
She flinched as he spat up blood. He was getting killed, and until he could stop her for just a minute, he wouldn't escape; without escape, death was a likely ending. Yeah, he was the One, but being the One did not come along with immortality. He could be killed, just like the rest of them. Sure, the prophesy foretold against it, but there was no way she was going to let some long dead soothsayer's words hold his life in the balance.  
  
Like hell she was going to watch this. Damn it, she wasn't about to sit around and do nothing. He'd come to save her before, now it was her turn. She set the program, checked the settings once over, and slid into the chair. She twisted awkwardly, plugging herself in. Closing her eyes to the matrix, she called out silently, I'm coming.  
  
A distant voice echoed in his head, I'm coming, and this distraction made way for another painful blow. He fought desperately, knowing that if he lost this one, it could very well mean his life.  
  
He knew he was distracted, although his will pointed the other way. She looked so much like Trinity. So much like the woman he loved. Although she was totally different, and the enemy for that matter, attacking her looked like attacking Trinity. He knew no one else would have this problem, their minds were not inhibited by appearances.  
  
She fought fiercely, her blows striking hard and quick. He should have been faster, more powerful. He shouldn't be weakened by her appearance. But he was.  
  
He fought back; memory would give him strength. Her voice echoed in his ears, and in a heartbeat, she was there. Not sure whether to be astounded or crazily happy, he moved, allowing her to take part in the battle.  
  
It was a strange sight, two almost identical women fighting one another. She had no inhibitions; she was seemingly untouched by the other woman's presence. Her spirit gave him a renewed feeling, made powerful by his fulfillment in knowledge. He knew the difference, and the two presences simply accentuated it.  
  
And though she was outnumbered, Lorelei was as fierce as ever, matching both for speed and accuracy. Although their combined forces should have overpowered her, she stood her ground, something even Trinity would have to admire. She was beautiful, cunning, and deadly.  
  
She was also killing them.  
  
Considering their status, renowned fighter and ice queen, and the One, combined, they should have been able to beat her easily. Neither could understand why victory seemed impossible. Perhaps they didn't. The crew watching on the Nebuchanezzar did. As predicted, two warriors, fighting together who were bonded by love were weakened. They could see, that with every defended blow, and every strike that hit its mark, love was what blinded them both.  
  
"It's killing them," Morpheus murmured. His crew nodded in agreement. They all agreed with their leader. All save one.  
  
"No."  
  
Morpheus turned to stare at the stricken form of Lucas.  
  
He continued, "It is not love. Not love. Why do you not understand? They," he gestured to the screens where the coded battle took place, "were right. Love makes them strong."  
  
Morpheus stepped up to him, looking straight into his eyes, "Then explain why they are having so much trouble fighting now."  
  
Lucas smiled, getting into the rhythm. "It is not love. It is the need to protect." He gestured to his crewmates, "You are all willing to sacrifice each other or yourselves for the good of the rebellion. They? They will give their lives for each other. It is the need to protect each other that impedes their abilities. Why do you think Trinity became sick? Why did they both stop eating? They need each other. More than any of us could need anything we have here. But it was not love that hurts them now. Never love."  
  
For a moment, the people around him stared. Just stared.  
  
Morpheus wasted no time in staring. "So how do you suggest we save them?"  
  
He grinned a strange grin, half sad and half joyous, "We go in."  
  
********  
  
She had knives. Lots of them. And in a minute, both Neo and Trinity were bleeding profusely. Major ouchie. And still the trio fought. And fought. And fought. Neo watched helplessly as Trinity began to stagger, unaware that he too was stumbling.  
  
Just as the battle seemed to have been finished, a deep familiar voice spoke, "That is quite enough." Distracted, Lorelei turned to see who had spoken. In a flash, both Aurelia and Clip were on her. Angered by their intrusion, she threw both off, displaying the incredible strength both Trinity and Neo had endured.  
  
She twisted in a cat-like movement, to face her victims. She smiled devilishly, a smile not unlike the one Trinity often gave him before she kissed him. Before they could react, the gleam of her blade was visible. She lunged for the final strike, and an electrical crackle was heard. She was replaced by some woman in a navy suit, the bullet hole apparent in the back.  
  
Morpheus stood over her, grim expression and dark lenses hiding his feelings towards finding them there. "Trinity."  
  
She tightened her grip on Neo's hand before letting go. She stood to take her place with her crew, leaving Neo to sit on the hard ground. In that instant, the division Zion had created was more apparent then ever.  
  
Before leaving, a prolonged leave at that, she removed her glasses, something she rarely did here. Her bright blues eyes brimmed with tears that she contained and controlled. She would not cry. Cry for what? For love? Yes. It was all she ever cried for. As the turning of her people subconsciously pulled her away. She dared not to smile; the tears might fall, and there was nothing to smile about.  
  
Back on the Neb, smiles were even less abundant. She would be confined to her quarters, despite her rank. She had disobeyed orders, risked her own life, perhaps that of her crewmates. All just to save him.  
  
It was worth it.  
  
A/N: HEY!!!! Well, I hate to say it, but I'm going away for awhile, on the 25th to be exact, and will not return until the 17th or so. Unfortunately, this means that there will be no new posts until after then, although I WILL try to write while I'm away. R/R!  
Love you all,  
TigerLily 


	7. Zion

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
AHHH!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
The gentle thud of the ship echoed in his heart. They had docked in Zion, and after a few hours' rest, their appeal would commence. The docking hatch had been lowered, revealing the strange world Zion was. It was a mix of both metal and organic material, conforming to form the basis of what was left of the human race.  
  
Every visit always awed them. The survival of their people was certainly something of wonder.  
  
Several docks down, the Kedavra's crew watched in silence as the Nebuchanezzar made contact with the bridge. As their own hatch opened, his crewmates tensed, ready to hold him back if necessary.  
  
He stood still.  
  
He understood then. He realized that in order for their appeal to succeed, he must remain controlled while in public. Passion and defiance could wait until the Council called.  
  
On the other dock, behaviour seemed much the same. Despite her cool countenance, everyone caught her quick glance at the nearby dock, which was even more rapidly replaced by a frigid façade.  
  
To an onlooker, things seemed to be just another regular day in Zion.  
  
Other than the small fact that the most exciting and controversial case was to take place in a few short hours.  
  
********  
  
"Sit."  
  
The old cracking voice of the Head Council Member rang through the vast chamber, immediately accompanied by the sound of hundreds of bottoms finding their place on the long stone benches.  
  
Emitting a rather creepy laugh before speaking, the ancient man seemed ready to fall apart. Literally. "Before we begin, we, the council, would like to make it known that if the appeal should fail, both participants," and here he pointed his wizened finger at both Neo and Trinity, "will be exiled."  
  
Both Neo and Trinity stood, their hands entwined beneath the long table. "We will not be exiled. If we do not win, councilor, we will abandon the resistance."  
  
The old man seemed unnerved to be thwarted by a mere two Matrix-born. He coughed slightly in an attempt to control the murmur of talk that rippled through the room.  
  
He continued, "We are here to judge the appeal and case presented by the second officer of the Nebuchanezzar, and crew member of the Kedavra. We understand that the before said Trinity and Neo, who, I might add has been identified as the One." His hacking cackle following this proclamation displayed his half-disbelief in the prophesy.  
  
Morpheus stood to face him, "Council member, both the captain of the Kedavra and I would like to make a statement."  
  
"And what is that, captain?"  
  
"We believe, that this ordered separation has harmed, both mentally, and physically, not to mention emotionally, both of them. Both have suffered physical weakness and mental deterioration since the before said induced separation."  
  
Big words. Formality. Then again, it was called for.  
  
"Do you mean to say that they can't live without each other?" The last six words were pronounced with derision.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Once again, a wave of whispered chatter swept throughout the vast hall. He eyed the couple, "And what do you have to say?"  
  
Before they could move a single muscle, he spoke again, "One at a time."  
  
Trinity stood, displaying a confidence many wished they had. "All of my life here, I have obeyed every order I have been given. I, like everyone here, have given my life for this, the resistance. This was my whole life, everything I cared about. I suppose you expect me to say I sorry for causing all this, that you think love plays no part in this. You're wrong. It is our love, in each one of us, for life that makes us who we are. We will not let your rules, your orders tear us apart again."  
  
As she sat, a deathly silence came over the crowd. There was no applause, no protest, just silence.  
  
Neo stood, taking his turn to speak. "Councilor, sir," he didn't have the eloquence Trinity seemed to command, "I'm afraid I don't speak nearly as well as any of you. I know I'm just a recent unplugged. I know I don't mean a whole lot to any of you here in this world where I'm just a regular guy. But I don't give a damn what you think anymore, what you think I am. I'm in love with her, and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that."  
  
His words were certainly rough, and held none of the formality of the others, but his message was clear, although blunt: we love each other, and if you don't like it, you can go to hell.  
  
The silence continued, only to be broken by a little clearing of the throat from the Head Councilor. The harsh sound seemed to echo in the height of the cavern. He motioned to a councilor to his left, who spoke gently, "Before we deliberate the outcome, we would like to remind you that denial will result in exile. To my fellow councilors, keep in mind their arguments, and remember our laws against this kind of thing." She nodded, the council stood, and filed into the deliberation chamber.  
  
Once the steel door was locked, the entire room began to empty, and in a few moments, only five people remained. Neo and Trinity sat together, whispered words passing back and forth, each flanked by their captain. Their brief conversation ended with a silent nod from both captains, and they exited, a grim and yet hopeful expression on each.  
  
The fifth remaining person sat in a far corner, half-hidden by shadow. The darkness concealed most of this person's face, and gave no hint to whether they were male of female. After all sounds had ceased, except for the quiet murmur of the councilors' voices behind the locked door, they came into the light.  
  
Looking out over the empty room, down to the very space that had seated both Neo and Trinity...she smiled.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know I said that the last chapter would be the last, but I squeezed this one in before exams, (when I should be STUDYING!) to get this one in before I left. R/R!!!! Love you all,  
~TigerLily 


	8. Jealousy and possibly PMS

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
They sat quietly on the edge of their bed, finding comfort in each other's presence. She broke the silence, "Neo, what will we do if we lose?"  
  
"We leave."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Sure it is. We pack, we say goodbye, we go."  
  
She could hear the almost inaudible tremor in his voice. "We'll die out there."  
  
He turned to look at her straight in the eyes, "We'll find a way Trin. Even if we lose. We'll find a way. We're here aren't we. We found a way to get here, to survive at all costs. We can do it again."  
  
This time though, she wasn't so sure that she could survive the heartache again. She leaned her head against him before speaking again. "Morpheus says they will call us when they are ready." She seemed to contemplate what she wanted to say before she opened her mouth, something he was a little unnerved by, considering she was not really known for her tact.  
  
"Before we came here, I was summoned to the Oracle, which is very unusual as I've seen her before. She told me things I'd wished I'd never hear. Everything. It was all about me. And you. She told me we would meet many trials that would test us. We will be separated, by more than space, but by death. I know what you're thinking. That we've gotten past that, but she says it has not yet come to pass. That one day, the final test will come, and that will determine our fate."  
  
Silence overwhelmed them, and before he could reply, the intercom buzzed with a fuzzy rendition of a human voice, "They are ready."  
  
She took his hand, giving him the time he needed to think over what she had said and digest its full meaning. She refused to look back at him on their short walk because she knew what she would find there. Concern. Anxiety. She'd had enough of that. She needed to be understood. To be accepted, not worried over like a doll.  
  
Right now, it didn't seem like anyone, not even Neo could give that to her.  
  
They entered the hall to be seated, watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes. Although seemingly unaffected by the audience, they were both touched by the several encouraging smiles, yet unnerved by the disapproving looks shot at them.  
  
Their attention was immediately captured by the re-entry of the council. The same woman stood to address the hall. She was brief, and by the reaction of the council, they were clearly divided over the subject. "We have decided to allow them to serve aboard the same ship." No more formality than Neo. Must be a recent addition.  
  
All the same, the reaction of the many crews in the hall was mixed as well. Some seemed angered by the apparent disregard to the long unbreakable rule of shipboard romance. Others seemed overjoyed by the turn of events, some stole glances at others across rows of seats. It was certainly a day for suppressed love.  
  
They won.  
  
Trinity sat in silence, as if she hadn't heard what anyone had said. Her face was emotionless, here eyes moving only to avoid Neo's. He took her chin in his hands, and gently tilted her head to face his. A glimmer of tears shone brightly, unmistakably.  
  
He had to suppress the urge to laugh. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, a smile breaking out. "We won, Trin. We did it."  
  
"I know."  
  
She grinned, tears overflowing. The sight, however strange, was strangely beautiful.  
  
Her skin glowed, despite, or perhaps due to the fact that she had never seen the sun. Bright blue eyes glittered with happiness, and in that shining moment, it was all they really needed.  
  
********  
  
After a few blissful days in Zion, they were back on the ship. On their ship that is. As the crew of the Kedavra said their goodbyes, and left for their own ship, a vague sense of loss flooded Neo. They were, if only a few months, his friends.  
  
These were his family.  
  
He wrapped his arm around Trinity's waist, shouldered his pack, and entered his home. Once inside, they walked until they reached her quarters, the same they had briefly shared before…  
  
In the middle of the small room stood a woman.  
  
She was extremely unusual in appearance, for a moment, it looked like she actually glowed. The next minute, she seemed just like the next person.  
  
Trinity heard his sudden intake of breath, and a flame of slight jealousy burned instantly. "Why are you here?"  
  
Neo was startled out of his daze by her cold tone.  
  
The girl smiled, and he felt his heart clench. "I'm Lorelei. I'm the new crew member. I was just looking for a place to stay."  
  
Her voice was sweet and inviting. Damn her.  
  
Trinity's heart also moved, although in a very different way. It stopped, skipped a few beats. Loreleia. Her mind screamed at her. Temptress. Agent. Killer. Woman. Jealousy….Neo. She would not give him up. Just looking at the beautiful smiling woman brought out a deadly fury.  
  
Her body unconsciously stiffened, "Get out."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She would stand for no more of that high-pitched twitter, "I said get out!"  
  
She giggled, and made her way to the door, brushing Neo's arm as she went. She smiled up at him, and to Trinity's extreme irritation, he smiled back. As the door shut behind her, Neo took a seat on their bed.  
  
"Nice girl."  
  
The look she gave him could only be described as withering.  
  
"What?"  
  
He really didn't get it. Why couldn't he see? They had the same name for crying out loud. Her terrifying similarity to Lorelei, agent. The similarity to her.  
  
Her heart softened just a bit as she realized his innocence. His naivety.  
  
"There's-there's something bad about her." She struggled to explain her feelings about her, "She—she's trying--"  
  
He laughed, "You're jealous."  
  
Her lips formed an almost pout. She had changed. "It's not just that. You have to take me seriously. Be careful around her Neo. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Just as long as you stay out of trouble too."  
  
His teasing tone broke through the tense atmosphere, and she relaxed.  
  
The quiet mood was quickly interrupted by Morpheus's entrance. "Neo, I want you to introduce Loreleia around."  
  
Flare.  
  
Trinity interfered at once, "Why him?"  
  
Morpheus shrugged, "She asked for him. Must be the whole One thing."  
  
She echoed his words, as if this would make her believe it, "Must be."  
  
Neo got to his feet and left, to where a smiling Lorelei waited. As soon as they were out of earshot, Morpheus dropped the light-hearted tone.  
  
"Are you okay with this?"  
  
She stared at him, incredulous, "Am I okay with this? Am I okay leaving him in the clutches of some newbie with a penchant for flirting? Am I OKAY?"  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"No, Morpheus. I am not."  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I am not. I am just looking out for him."  
  
He nodded, "Of course."  
  
He laughed gently as he got up to leave.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
********  
  
She wandered out, and bumped straight into Lucas.  
  
"Hey Trinity."  
  
"Hello Lucas. Seen Neo?"  
  
"Yeah. He's with the new girl." He gave a low whistle, "She's hot that one. You might have a little competition."  
  
Her eyebrow shot up, "Really."  
  
He laughed, "Nah. Nothing comes close to you Trinity. They're up on the navigation hull."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He shook his head after her. Love. It totally screws you over.  
  
Trinity entered the cramped navigation deck to the sound of mingled laughter, to find Neo patiently showing Lorelei the command console, the communication switch board, etc. It was normal procedure. Except for the fact that she was all over him.  
  
If her blood could boil, it did.  
  
There would have to be control. She let her anger out slowly, her voice coming out smoothly and coldly.  
  
"Well. This is….interesting."  
  
Neither appeared startled by her intrusion. Indeed, they both appeared perfectly normal. That fact alone riled her all the more.  
  
"Hey Trin. What's the matter?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and suddenly she looked very dangerous. "Nothing at all." They made the mistake of turning away, a gesture she took as rude dismissal. Major no-no.  
  
"I will simply ask that any….romantic liaisons…be confined to a slightly less public area."  
  
She rose with a sudden sense of defiance, "And who are you to tell us so?"  
  
Nothing could compare to the sudden calm derision written all over Trinity's face, "Only your ranking officer. And if you dare speak to me like that again, I'll have you cleaning hyperdrive parts for the rest of your….stay."  
  
She would wait for no answer. It was only half-way down the hall when she heard Neo's heavy steps begin to follow. She had that intimidating, don't move or I'll kick your ass kind of thing going sometimes.  
  
She felt his hand reach out to grab her, and she stopped dead in her tracks, his touch suddenly unwanted and only served to heighten her uncontrolled fury.  
  
"Trinity."  
  
She would not turn to face him. If she did, she would meet his eyes, and right now, she doubted her strength would be enough.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Well, I'm going to leave it there, as I haven't updated in weeks. I love you all for your ideas and suggestions..…don't worry, I'll get there. R/R! 


	9. Dead?

Real World, Real Love  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
100+ REVIEWS!!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Real World, Real Love  
  
"Trinity."  
  
His voice rounded out the word, smoothing it to the point where it could have been a prayer.  
  
It had no effect on her this time.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Indignant, she allowed herself to face him head on. "I think the question is, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I will not stand for this. I will not just sit back and watch this."  
  
"Watch what? Why are you so angry? There is nothing there Trinity. Nothing between her and me. Nothing is going to happen. She's just a nice girl who happens to be new to the ship."  
  
"That's where you don't get it. Why are you so blind? Why can't any of you see?" Her anger was replaced by a sad sort of pity; they truly did not understand. "I cannot help you. You must choose your own path, Neo. You will find your way."  
  
With these strange, prophetic words, she turned away, and he chose not to follow.  
  
********  
  
So it was, that in the height of what should have been love's greatest triumph, it's power faltered, not vanquished, but weakened to let a new power flow. That day was not to be spoken about for a long time, seemingly disregarded, but in truth, stayed in the minds of a few for far too long.  
  
This point is a vague, difficult part of their story to tell, where confusion runs high, where feelings are disregarded, or perhaps, over- regarded. Where love must run its course, facing bouts with lust, denial, doubt, pain. For in the end, one must wait. One must understand to truly see.  
  
Too bad no one else understood.  
  
Weeks had passed, to many, not like any other. But to some, they passed in a very different way. A midsummer's night dream, perhaps. Except this was much more than a dream.  
  
Lucas jumped into Trinity's view, barely startling her from her reverie.  
  
"Hey Trinity."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you-do you know?"  
  
"Lorelei."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked past him to gaze at one of the many screens, where two figures could be made out. The one in black sparred lightly with the other, gently adjusting her position, her stance, her moves.  
  
She used to wear black.  
  
She used to spar with him.  
  
No longer.  
  
They shared the routine practice, as always, but he wasn't there. He was with her, in as much a bodily sense as the construct allowed, but his mind, his soul would float to rest elsewhere.  
  
She would reveal no emotion, of course. That was her way. There would be no sudden outburst, no raging tears. Tears were private things.  
  
She'd lost track of how many times she'd asked Morpheus to re-assign that girl. How many times she had heard the answer, "No." They were all blind. She stared unblinkingly at the screen, stifling hatred crept up, a bitter feeling. She hated her. Her hate for her ran as deep as her love for him.  
  
Deeper, perhaps?  
  
Lucas's concerned voice broke in before she could answer.  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"I know." She looked into his eyes, and smiled vaguely, "You see."  
  
She turned away after that, but the haunted look he saw there frightened him.  
  
"Why aren't you angry? You must be."  
  
"I don't know. It's strange, I want so much to be, I want to scream and strike back. But I can't." A look of urgency filled her eyes as she looked at what was her only confidante. "There's something there Lucas. I can't get it out. Every time..then sudden calm."  
  
For once she saw him as someone other than the clumsy, kind of sweet recruit. He was her friend, and at this point, it looked like he was her only one.  
  
He knelt to look at her, "I know who she is Trinity. And I know what she's doing to you." He gestured to the screen, "What that is doing to you."  
  
Emotion came out in a torrent. Normally, she never would have allowed herself to reveal her emotions, but it had been too much. Too much to carry alone.  
  
"I love him Lucas. I love him so much it hurts. And when he's with her, and she's.." Her voice trailed off, leaving her miserable.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but a quick glance silenced him.  
  
"When she's there for him. She's always there. Always around him."  
  
Lucas awkwardly put his arm around her, half-afraid she might kick his ass.  
  
Instead, she spoke again, "Is she good to him?"  
  
He hesitated before responding, "She is good to him. But I do not know if she is good for him."  
  
The choke in her voice told him that what she said next meant the most, and if he gave the wrong answer.  
  
"Does he love her?"  
  
"No." The hope in her eyes was almost too much to bear. "He loves you Trinity. He does."  
  
She smiled, and Tank motioned to them; they were done.  
  
She moved to gently pull the jack from his head. He opened his eyes, and smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He reached to stroke her cheek, then sat up to kiss her. When they finally pulled away, their eyes met, their hearts raced. She took his hand in hers, and pulled him from the chair, "You'd better get some sleep. We're going in tonight, remember?"  
  
He nodded, making for the direction of their room. Once there, she fell into a deep sleep; sleep was a treasured thing. He, however, became restless, despite the weight tiresome daily work had upon him. She rolled in her sleep, something unusual for her, resting only when she faced him. Her eyes flew open, wide, and she had an eerie effect on him. She was still sleeping.  
  
"It's coming Neo," her voice whispered to the dead air, "Are you ready? I will go, Neo. Are you ready?"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, as if she had not been breathing as she spoke, and her eyes fell shut. It was only after he clutched her to him did he realize he hadn't been breathing. He took a deep breath now, and despite his will, dropped off into sleep.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Lucas standing above him, the grim look in his eyes telling him something was wrong. "Where is she?"  
  
Lucas glanced at the crew clustered around the next chair. His own eyes followed. As if they knew he was watching, they parted to reveal a pale form resting motionless on the worn chair.  
  
Trinity.  
  
With the grief on everyone's faces, and her still, unmoving body, he knew.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Neo woke with a start, his breath catching in his throat as the image of Trinity's dead body came back with a jolting clarity.  
  
She knelt, and he found himself staring into her eyes, "Are you ready?"  
  
Her words haunted him still.  
  
He shook it off, and nodded, unable to make a sound. She took a seat beside him, her comforting voice steeling his nerves, "Are you okay?"  
  
He forced himself to nod, "Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
Her fingers brushed his as she stood, "They're ready to go."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
He sat in deafening silence before rising to join his crew. His friends, his family.  
  
You can trust family. Right?  
  
He lay quietly as Tank checked his vitals. It was to be a simple operation. Break into the mainframe of the Kyriad, the enterprise the agents, and Lorelei seemed to be in close touch with. Learn all they could about her. Simple.  
  
He blinked, and opened his eyes to the Matrix.  
  
They were situated nearby the complex, and he and Morpheus were on defensive, distraction, kick-butt if needed duty. Trinity and Lucas were on sneaky penetration. As usual, our happy couple lagged behind, stopping a few yards short of the entrance.  
  
A look was shared, that said it all. Be careful and come back alive.  
  
And so they went in, guns blazing.  
  
Back on the Neb..  
  
Lorelei sidled up to Tank, "Why don't you take a rest? I'll watch over them for awhile." Her voice held a hypnotic quality, and Tank nodded, rubbed his eyes, and went off to his quarters. She sat, and quickly wrote a short program. Glancing at Trinity's body which lay not 5 yards from her, she smiled as she ran her creation through.  
  
********  
  
Neo surveyed the damage they had caused. Not bad. Trinity and Lucas emerged from the control centre, carrying a small disk. Just as he was about to take a step to leave, he heard a gasp behind him. He spun immediately, to find Trinity frozen in her tracks, her lungs gasping for air. Her eyes wide, her hand reached out to him. He rushed to her, his own heart slowing as he felt her failing one. Morpheus was already on his cell, "Get us out!"  
  
They rushed to their exit, the phone already ringing. He pressed the receiver to her ear, and she vanished, soon to be followed by her crewmates.  
  
She opened her eyes, body wracked with pain to see Lorelei standing over her. Her look-alike grinned evilly, and she felt the sting of a needle by the crook of her arm. The clear fluid drained, and Lorelei removed the needle. Her vision went fuzzy, and Lorelei's voice drowned out all other sounds.  
  
"Goodbye Trinity."  
  
Black.  
  
Neo pulled away from his chair a second after the jack was pulled. Morpheus was already there.  
  
The normally reserved captain's eyes hinted at tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Neo."  
  
"No!"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
A/N: AHHH! This damn in between movies thing is destroying my suspense! NOOO!!! I have got to write something after Reloaded. Damn in between story. 


End file.
